National TV Ratings (January 21, 2019 - Monday)
January 22, 2019 AT 06:09 PM :National TV Ratings :January 21, 2019 :Total Philippines (Urban + Rural) :Source: Kantar Media :NOTES: :1. “Rapunzel” scored a double-digit lead against two rival shows as it hit a national TV rating of 38.8% versus “The General’s Daughter” (34%) versus “Onanay” (14%). :2. “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?” kept the top spot with a national TV rating of 44.5%, compared to “FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano” (41.8%) and “Cain at Abel” (13.6%). :3. “Express Balita” remained as the most watched newscast in the country with 36.6% versus “TV Patrol” (31.9%) and “24 Oras” (19.7%). :4. “Halik” scored 23.6%, beating “Vampire Slayer” (18.4%) and “My Golden Life” (8.3%). 'January 21, 2019 - Monday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 44.5% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 41.8% #''Rapunzel'' (IBC) - 38.8% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 36.6% #''The General's Daughter'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.0% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.9% #''Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?'' (IBC) - 28.8% #''Halik'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.6% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 23.1% #''Minute To Win It: Last Man Standing'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.8% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 19.7% #''Vampire Slayer'' (IBC) - 18.4% #''Los Bastardos'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.7% #''Kadenang Ginto'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.8% #''Pinoy Big Brother Otso Gold'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.8% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.3% #''Wowowin'' (GMA) - 14.8% #''Onanay'' (GMA) - 14.0% #''The Story of a School Girl'' (IBC) - 13.8% #''Cain at Abel'' (GMA) - 13.6% #''Playhouse'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.1% #''Pinoy Big Brother Otso'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.9% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.8% #''My Special Tatay'' (GMA) - 11.6% #''Asawa Ko Karibal Ko'' (GMA) - 11.3% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) - 11.0% #''Ika-5 Utos'' (GMA) - 10.8% Source: Kantar Media :21 January 2019 Comparative Total Philippines (Uban+ Rural) :Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and PTV4 :O Shopping (0.6%) / Kape't Pandasal (0.8%) / Maniwala Ka Kaya Mo Mission Possible (Replay) (1.2%) vs. "Reporter's Notebook (Replay) 'Mega Rehab'" (1.0%) vs. Bitag: The New Generation (%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (5.0%) vs.Unang Hirit (4.2%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (%) :Magandang Buhay (5.3%) vs. Detective Conan (4.9%) / Yo-Kai Watch (5.7%) / Rakshasa Street (5.3%) / Don't Dare To Dream (5.0%) vs. Voltes V (%) / Duel Masters (%) / SpongeBob SquarePants (%) :"Kapamilya Blockbusters 'Kung Fu Yoga'" (11.8%) vs. KapinoyLand (%) / Morning Kris (%) / Whisper (5.0%) :Playhouse (12.1%) vs. "Kapuso Movie Festival 'Avpr Aliens Vs Predator Requiem'" (7.1%) vs. Double Dare Philippines (%) / Luz Clarita (%) :APO Tanghali Na! (23.1%) vs. It's Showtime (15.3%) vs. Eat... Bulaga! (11.0%) / Asawa Ko Karibal Ko (11.3%) :Kadenang Ginto (16.8%) vs. The Story of a School Girl (13.8%) vs. Ika-5 Utos (10.8%) :Precious Hearts Romances Presents Los Bastardos (17.7%) vs. My Special Tatay (11.6%) vs. Showbiz Unlimited (%) / Retro TV (%) :Pinoy Big Brother Otso Gold (15.8%) / Minute To Win It Last Man Standing (22.8%) vs. Wowowin (14.8%) vs. 13 Star: The Search for the Next Kapinoy Star (%) / Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna? (28.8%) :Express Balita (36.6%) vs. TV Patrol (31.9%) vs. 24 Oras (19.7%) vs. Heavy Hitters (2.0%) :Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (44.5%) vs. FPJ's Ang Probinsyano (41.8%) vs. Cain At Abel (13.6%) :Rapunzel (38.8%) vs. The General's Daughter (34.0%) vs. Onanay (14.0%) vs. Wwe Smackdown Live (0.9%) :Halik (23.6%) vs. Vampire Slayer (18.4%) vs. My Golden Life (8.3%) :Pinoy Big Brother Otso (11.9%) vs A New Leaf (1.2%) vs. Waves Of Life (5.7%) vs. The Flash (0.4%) :Tonight With Boy Abunda (5.5%) vs. Saksi Liga Ng Katotohanan (3.1%) vs. Ripley's Believe It or Not! (1.5%) vs. Aksyon Tonite (0.2%) :Bandila (2.5%) vs. "Front Row 'Master Mister'" (2.0%) vs. News Team 13 (1.9%) vs. Nfl Playoffs Season 2018-19 (Replay) (0.1%) :Maniwala Ka Kaya Mo Mission Possible (1.6%) / O Shopping (0.7%) vs. The 700 Club Asia (0.8%) vs. Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (1.0%) / The Jon Santos Show (0.4%) / TV Shop Philippines (0.2%)